The Duran Theory
by GrimMoody
Summary: A weird little thing.
1. Strange Message for Strange Surroundings

I do not own Starcraft nor earn profit from it.  
  
--------  
  
"This is all going to sound very strange to you." I said. "I know what you believe, and it isn't going to be easy to accept what I'm saying."  
  
"Just continue, child. We wish to hear this, since you deem it so necessary we know of it."  
  
I stood in the middle of a huge, circular room. Around the walls of this room stood many, many chairs, stadium style towards my position. These were no ordinary chairs, but those capable of seating Protoss, and such was being done by the members of the Conclave. Ruxminor, a high authority, stood in a large pedestal-like thing on the north side.  
  
I feared to tell them what was on my lips. It was the strangest thing they would ever hear in their lifetimes, even though they are so long lived. But, by some strange occurance, I had made it here. And now they sat, ready to consider my words. Me, a homely human girl, in the Conclave. Wow.  
  
They were waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath and began.  
  
"You know of the Confederacy, of course. They have committed horrible acts. There is the Ghost Program, of which you are aware, consisting of the capture and pretty much enslavement of the psionic civillians. This shows the lack of concern the authorities posess for the people, except to hide the truth in any way they can from their eyes. But they do not also hide information from the innocent, they hide information from you."  
  
The Conclave murmured, I'm pretty sure. I didn't excactly know because it was all psionic, and well, I'm not.  
  
Ruxminor calmly, but suspiciously, spoke. "That is quite impossible. We have been observing your species from centuries before your birth. Taking in consideration our abilities against those of your kind, we should have been able to see all aspects of human society."  
  
I smiled to myself when he said, 'before your birth'. I was born long before Protoss knew humans existed. So were all of you reading this right now.  
  
"There is something you were not exactly counting on." I continued. "I shall explain. The Confederacy has been experimenting on several captive Zerg. Yes, I am aware you know of this. But do you know why?"  
  
"They intend to take control of these zerg...."  
  
"Wrong!" I announced. "Not logical! These Zerg sometimes escape, infesting their captors and their command centers. This indicates the lack of control they have. It's a dumb idea in the first place, and they know that."  
  
"Then are you going to tell us their true reasons?"  
  
"Yes. It's that--" I hesitated, as this was a hard thing to say to the Protoss. "This is going to be the most insane thing you could ever know....I must say...dang. The highest authorites in the Confederacy are making....Zerg-Protoss hybrids."  
  
The Conclave exploded as one angrily arose. "You are lying! They do not have the ability to do this!"  
  
I stood still as stone as I waited for them to calm down. Then I spoke to the one. "How is it you assume they can't do it? Have you any proof they can't?"  
  
Silence as replies, but the insane looks filled the room and threatened to stifle me.  
  
"Motivation and secrecy are the keys here. Only the highest authorities have the slightest clue what is meant for the captive zerg; the others get their dirty work done for them, without knowledge of the purpose. Because of the hybridization, there must be captive Protoss as well. Not so many, I guess, as it is hard to be done without your knowledge.  
  
"What are the reasons held by these authorities to create such strange things, you ask? Most think that these creatures shall be great soldiers or some such thing, for their own wants. Indeed, all but one. This one that created them...well, I don't know exactly what he wants them for, only that they will serve him, not the Confederacy.  
  
"This man is very strange. Well, he's not really human, I think, for he claimed to witness the birth of the earliest stars, and I don't doubt it. He has no reservations about betraying humankind, and would even side with the Zerg if it suited him. He serves an ancient power, he claims. Throughout his many years, he has had many names and faces, so I will not describe him."  
  
Ruxminor was astounded. "How is it you know this? You have seen him?"  
  
"Insanity." I whispered under my breath. Then I spoke aloud. "I saw him on my computer, that is all."  
  
"Alright," the Protoss said. "Please tell us more."  
  
"There is really little more to say that is fact, only that he has been going on with his experiments for many years, probably even before the Confederacy existed. I have, however, developed an elaborate theory on his history, based on what little I know. First of all, because of his intimate knowledge of the Protoss and Zerg, he must have been part of the Xel'Naga...."  
  
The Conclave refused to consider this. "It is unacceptable that such a demented creature could be a part of the Xel'Naga!" Ruxminor angrily exclaimed.  
  
I smacked my face. "I told you before that this would be conflicting with your beliefs. If you will just listen..."  
  
Many voices indicated the negative; they would not listen to the daft little human with her mad ideas. Ruxminor lifted is large hand.  
  
"Silence! The more information we have in this situation, the better."  
  
So they listened, but few did not harden their hearts against my conclusions. I started up again. "Okay, this guy had the idea for the hybrids before time out of mind, getting it from the higher power he spoke of. He joined the Xel'Naga in hopes of completeing his vision, because apparently they had the power.  
  
"At this time, I'm guessing the Xel'Naga was observing life in all its forms, watching every aspect in science to understand how life works, although I really have only one clue: that the one guy knew they had the resources and ability to create the perfect race. Or maybe this guy knew how, and only wanted their help to get everything started.  
  
"He convinced them to want to create a perfect race, one that would be the essence of their research. So they found you on Aiur, as whatever you were before you were Protoss. They began to influence you and change you, making you what they considered perfect.  
  
"Perfect." I shook my head. "The fact that they were trying to make something perfect implies that they weren't in the first place. They were flawed. The 'Naga can't make perfect things if they aren't. They wouldn't even know what perfect is."  
  
Ruxminor, along with most of the others, gave me a very strange, threatening look.  
  
"Um, anyway, while the 'Naga was doing this, the guy put his own details into you, making sure you would be exactly what he needed. Things were going pretty well, I guess, then the 'Naga wanted to see how you would react to seeing those who changed you. The guy was likely annoyed at this, but later he realised this would create a rift between you and them.  
  
"When you were abandoned, the 'Naga thought you failures in their quest. The guy didn't. He knew you'd be just fine for his plans.  
  
"Then they traveled, looking for another species to influence. Somehow, the guy convinced them to choose the Zerg. It's a strange idea to think the Zerg could be perfect. This guy must have had twice the charismatic abilities of Adolf Hitler to convince them this."  
  
"Who is Adolf Hitler?"  
  
Oops. Protoss wouldn't understand the time references.  
  
"Uh, he's an old historical figure. Very evil but persuasive. However, when Hitler was coming about, he rode a country's misery to his own aims. It's likely the same with this guy. So, either the 'Naga was really disapointed about you, or there was a period of trouble between the time of your influencing and the Zerg's. I don't know.  
  
"So they made the Zerg, allowing them strength and the ability to learn by the assimilation of other species in the universe. By this time, I'm certain he was very tired of having to convince the Xel'Naga to do what he wanted; he had other things on his mind. Thus he hid from them the power he had added to them.  
  
"One day, the Zerg learned of the 'Naga, while the 'Naga was unaware. The Zerg destroyed the greater whole of their influencers, defeating them into remission."  
  
The Protoss were amazed. "You mean some are still alive?" one asked.  
  
"Likely. But they disappeared, unseen since then. Who knows where they will turn up, or if they ever will? It would be a long time to regain what they lost.  
  
"Anyway, with the 'Naga out of the way, he was free to begin his work. I don't think he started out just yet on the hybrids, but waited for you and the Zerg to develop. It was at the end of the Aeon of Strife that he began, I think, because it was a good time in experience and it would be easier to catch a one of you without being suspected. They could just pick up a spy for one of the tribes, and none would be the wiser. When the Confederacy showed up, he used them, for it was easier than using the Xel'Naga.  
  
"So he put his creations in stasis cells, until the time when they would be ready to wake. No one knows when this time is, only that the universe shall never be the same."  
  
There was a pause while the Conclave spoke among themselves, psionically. Finally Ruxminor said aloud, "How did you come up with this? And how did you know about the Xel'Naga in the first place? It is quite apparent you have known for much time, and that you have given it much thought."  
  
"I...have my sources." I simply answered, refusing to go into details.  
  
"Well then, we shall consider what you have told us this day. Go with the guards, and you shall learn of what we will decide later."  
  
I complied and joined three Protoss outside the Conclave meeting hall. One was Zearenal; I didn't know the names of the escorts.  
  
"How long do you think it will take them in there?" I asked Zearenal.  
  
"Quite some time, from what you have told them."  
  
"Do you think they will consider well what I said?"  
  
"It is doubtful."  
  
"Dang. Then could I go see the city? I'm really curious."  
  
"That is fine."  
  
We went outside, wandering about the streets. The guards followed us as we went, silently. Zearenal told me of the buildings as we passed. I admired their beauty, for Protoss architechture is both structurally sound and lovely at the same time.  
  
"I'd be a pity if the the architects who designed these aren't very, very rich." I commented.  
  
In the city's center was a huge garden, the garden of Adun, claimed to be the best the universe had ever seen. I expressed my wish to see it, and Zearenal agreed. It was a great place, full of the most strange and exotic flowers I ever saw. It was very peaceful.  
  
"I love this place!" I exclaimed. "It must be a hard task keeping it up."  
  
"Of course." answered Zearenal. "but it is well worth it."  
  
"Tell me, why is it called the garden of Adun?"  
  
Zearenal told me a long story of how he had first sponsored the formation of the garden, something like that. I confess I didn't pay much attention, because I was looking for something. The exit.  
  
I picked a random moment in the tale to run off. I was chased, and because the guards' legs were longer, I knew I wouldn't get far. But I didn't need to. I jumped over a bush-like thing, hitting the ground.  
  
The Protoss must have jumped over as well, I guess. They must have been really confused to find that I disappeared; seeing as nothing remained of myself where I sounded like I landed. I was gone, so I don't really know what they did.  
  
--------  
  
Did you ever imagine yourself in the Starcraft world? That's pretty much what I did here. It was late, and I was bored.  
  
Review, and flames are quite welcome. 


	2. Fighting for Nothing

I don't own Starcraft.  
  
I'm returning to the beginning of the situation, just so you can understand what was going on.  
  
--------  
  
I was walking home from school. Nothing unusual, I guess, except for the weight of my backpack as I went. It felt like wearing a tank on my back. Homework was plentiful, so I guessed I'd have no time to chat with my friends on the net. I sighed.  
  
Passing behind the stone church, I gazed momentarily upon the cross, which stood atop the tall steeple. It was, at least to me, the loveliest sight as it graced the afternoon sky. It would be the last good thing I saw before giving up my recreation and slumber to homework and study.  
  
"Sleep is for the weak." My mind recalled this memory of my brother.  
  
As I turned my head from the cross to the path I would take to my house, I blinked. I fell, suddenly. Through the ground it seemed, but I didn't really know, as I feared to open my eyes from their blinked state. Once I hit the ground, I slowly reopened them.  
  
Fate had taken my existence and flung it into the wind.  
  
It was a jungle, vast and thick. Vines were strung about, trees stood as cage bars, and leaves existed that were bigger than people. A noise of a bird, or some such creature, called from the hidden branches of a faraway tree.  
  
My first word of thought, "Dang."  
  
My second thought was of what I should do with my backpack. It weighed me down, and it carried nothing particularly useful, so leaving it would be best, so that others would know I was there. But I didn't want to leave behind three things: my collection of LOTR books, my new testament, and my German dictionary, taking everything else out of my pack. Thus my school books remained in the foilage, and my valued would go with me.  
  
But where could I go? Looking about, I saw no resemblance of a path. I recalled the old bit of advice, to stay where you are so that people can find you. That wouldn't work in this case, as no one would know where I was. It was frightening to think of, never going home again. So I didn't think of it.  
  
I walked along. It was slow, as I had to constantly dodge vines, but I managed. The walk was not remarkable, just boring, unbelievably hot, and humid. I gasped to breathe in this insane environment. As I looked at the clouds, they revealed that there would be a downpour, sometime later that evening.  
  
Then I suddenly came upon the most hideous of smells: death. It seemed to come from my right, so thus I turned. A clearing of the trees was ahead. I went toward it.  
  
"...Dang..."  
  
A valley opened at my feet as I found the clearing. It was filled with dead zerg and Protoss, strewn about as if fresh from battle. The decay in the bodies varied, as if battle had been held in that one spot for some time. At least the zerg bodies anyway; the older dead Protoss were likely already converted to dragoons.  
  
I wandered into the valley, looking at the dead for no apparent reason. I peered at the sad, empty eyes of a High Templar, who had fallen surrounded by zerglings. I could imagine his last struggle, as he summoned his last psi storm, dying with his enemies in battle, the way the Protoss do.  
  
Then I began to think. If the zerg had won the battle, why wasn't the ground covered in creep? And if the Protoss had won, how come they were not taking away the dead? Only one possible solution came to mind.  
  
"Dang..."  
  
The battle was still going on, this was just a pause in its duration. Immediately grabbing a severed zerg claw, I ran as fast as I could out of the clearing.  
  
Too late. The sounds of charging zerg filled the air. My voice struggled not to add a scream into the noise. Those things were much faster than me, so I only got about one hundred feet in the opposite direction before they caught up. I had to defend myself.  
  
But I couldn't fight. So I just swung that claw like mad, striking the eyes of a zergling. Fortunately, it was blinded, and few other zerg paid me attention, but just zoomed by. I was too busy trying to dodge hydralisks spines to see where they were going. One got me in the foot, and I fell. But for only a moment. I could stand a little pain if it meant I'd have a chance to live. For sure, a small chance, but better than nothing.  
  
I ran wildly, trying to escape the evil roaches of Zerus. But they were everywhere, so I decided I had no choice but to try and climb a tree. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, but you try being surrounded by zerg and think clearly. I barely managed to swing onto one of the trees, climbing as high as possible to escape.  
  
Pausing, I had enough time and height to see what the zerg were fighting for. A Protoss city, apparently, stood over the line of trees.  
  
"So that's what's going on." I thought. "This is when the zerg are trying to take over Aiur."  
  
Suddenly overhead, a flight of scouts began to pour ammo over the below zerg. Many carriers followed. It soon became an air fight, as the mutalisks arrived. Many zealots entered, destroying the zerg they came across as the Templars sent psi storms about them, skillfully missing the zealots they were protecting.  
  
An ultralisk entered the scene, charging for the Protoss lines. It came under my tree, intending to destroy a Templar. It mowed down several zealots and a dragoon on its way.  
  
Something inside me changed. It seemed I could not tolerate the death of that Templar, for some reason. I didn't want the zerg to win. So I, likely foolishly, jumped from my branch onto the back of the ultralisk, holding down the claw. It pierced the thick carapace at the neck of the beast, and it reared. I held on, forcing the claw lower and lower into the ultralisk's head. It struggled, but eventually let go of its life, and fell to the ground.  
  
I pulled out the claw and ran out to find more zerg to destroy. Never before had I felt such bloodlust. Though I had no battle experience, I found myself almost expertly dodging blows and dealing death. It was interesting to kill zerg, even....fun. My claw had no rest.  
  
Suddenly my fight ended. As I struck the death blow to a hydralisk, a zergling stabbed me through the back. I fell with a loud cry, first to my knees, then to the jungle ground. It felt like it took twenty minutes to hit the dirt. The zergling, convinced of my demise, ran to find more to fight. I leaned on the trunk of a fallen tree, coughing up blood.  
  
"Dang," I thought. "one of my lungs is punctured."  
  
A lack of mobility on my right side revealed spinal damage. This didn't help me any, as I struggled to breathe already. I observed that were I to faint, I would likely not be able to breathe at all, and therefore die. I tried to groan, but it came out as more of a whimper. My last strength was spent hurling the claw at a zerg queen.  
  
So I lay on the ground, hoping to think of some suitable last words. Before my conciousness was spent, I observed that the line of Protoss had charged beyond my position. They seemed to be winning.  
  
My vision failed.  
  
-------- 


	3. Only More Mystery

I don't own...blah blah, yeah.  
  
--------  
  
My head hurt, my back hurt, and my foot hurt, creating a surge of pain throughout my body. I felt like a creature trapped in an ocean of pain. This was the first sensation that came to mind when conciousness came back. My eyes cleared, but I didn't open them far. It hurt too much.  
  
There were many Protoss about me, all in about as much pain as I was. They were being attended to by what seemed to be doctors. One zealot, in pretty bad condition, was carried away. From outside, I could still hear the battle going on, even though it was the middle of the night. The sounds sickened me.  
  
From the entrance of the tent came in a brown Protoss. I couldn't see much more detail than that, as my eyes were strangely foggy. He was quickly greeted by a doctor, who seemed female. She pointed to me, and the brown one approached. As he came closer and saw me, he was shocked.  
  
"Do you age at all?" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
The guy stared at me for a bit. It seemed he was investigating my mind. I'm not sure how successful he was. But as he did, I observed how much he looked like a demented gingerbread man, at least in my foggy eyed state. Apparently he heard this, and then backed away a bit.  
  
"It is certainly the one." he said to the doctor. "Her face is familliar, and her mind is as inpenetrable as before."  
  
"But why is the child here?" asked the doctor. "And what should be done about it?"  
  
"The child has never been deceptive, so perhaps shall answer our questions."  
  
I listened intently, and suddenly they both turned to me, the doctor surprised, and the demented gingerbread man disturbed. "You understand us?" the gingerbread man asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, you're speaking English."  
  
I looked at them like they were crazy, and they returned the expression. I sighed and turned away, as my head was beginning to hurt anew. My arm was suddenly grabbed, and a strange amulet was clamped on my wrist. It was bronze, with a green crystal on it.  
  
"Never remove it." demanded the gingerbread man.  
  
"Uh...yes sir."  
  
He gave me a strange look, then said something I couldn't understand to the doctor. She aknowledged it, and he left. The doctor approached me.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess, except for the searing pain." I answered, a tad irritably. "What kind of injuries do I have?"  
  
"Well, your foot is going to be fine, but your spine has taken some damage. And as for the pain, your immune system is not reacting well with the dragoon fluid."  
  
"Dragoon fluid?"  
  
"You had lost a great amount of blood, and we do not have the ability to give humans transfusions. The fluid was the only suitable subsitute."  
  
"Okay then, I guess."  
  
"Rest child, while you can."  
  
The doctor left, she had more important things to handle. I did the wisest thing I could at that moment: fall asleep. It took me a while, as it's hard to sleep when you think your brain is trying to push its way out of your head.  
  
That demented gingerbread man sure sounded familiar...  
  
--------  
  
The pain was a bit more faint when I awoke later on. It was morning, and the battle seemed to be over. The amount of injured in the hospital tent had increased significantly, and the doctors rushed about trying to get everyone settled.  
  
My eyes weren't foggy anymore, and I got a more clear look at the place. I almost wished my eyes were once more unclear, because of the intolerable gruesomeness. The tent was littered with Protoss blood (it was the blue glowy color that appears when Protoss die in the game), and the injured warriors looked horrible. One of them was bound in much wrapping, and it seemed he was dead. I knew he wasn't, because every so often I could see him blink.  
  
Several of the doctors began to stabilize the patients, likely to get them away from the battle site. This meant the battle had settled nothing; the zerg would be back. Room had to be made for more.  
  
Not really thinking, I arose from the cot I was on. As my feet hit the floor, I instantly remember the spinal damage the doctor had told me about, and my hurt foot. I had to hold onto the side of the cot to stand up. Then I let go. Shakily, but firmly, I managed to stay up. I groaned, because I would have to sit down again to get my shoes, which were at the foot of the cot.  
  
"What are you doing?" exclaimed a doctor.  
  
"Um, I'm getting out of the way..." I said, sort of woozily. I wasn't thinking then, either.  
  
The doctor came over, strangely urgent in his steps. He put me back on the cot. "Do not make yourself a nuisance, child. Must I sedate you?"  
  
"Um.................what? Why?" I tried to sit up so I could think a bit more clearly.  
  
He immediately pushed me down again. "You will not leave so hastily this time..."  
  
"What are you...."  
  
And all went black. Dang. This was happening way too often....  
  
--------  
  
I woke up hours later, sore and hungry. Being blindfolded, I had no idea where I was. My limbs were tied down as well. Listening, I heard.......nothing. Then a voice spoke.  
  
"Child, it was foolish of you to fight in that battle." It sounded like the gingerbread man.  
  
"Doubtless. But I didn't really have too many options then."  
  
"Perhaps. Why have you come here?"  
  
"I....don't know...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, I was just walking home from school, and I sort of...fell through the ground, and landed in the jungle."  
  
"And you do not know how this was done?"  
  
"No."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Child, where have you come from?"  
  
"From Bill."  
  
"Bill?"  
  
"It's a city in Wyoming."  
  
"Is this Wyoming on earth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence. I waited for something to happen, and as I did, I realized how tight the amulet was on my wrist. I tried to loosen it on whatever tied down my arm, rubbing my wrist against it. Suddenly, something on the amulet snapped. It fell off.  
  
"-of a technologically dominant group." I heard another Protoss finish saying.  
  
"That is most likely." said another voice. "But I believe she was not telling the truth of her origin. Think of it. Based on what we know of the Terran government on earth, they are not capable of such warping techniques. Even now they send an expeditionary force to the Korprullu sector, and they travel normally."  
  
"The girl does not lie." said the gingerbread man. "Her flaw is indeed her bluntness. It seems more likely that she was the example for the testing of such technology, by accidental circumstance."  
  
"But what of her first time here? Was it also an accident?"  
  
Pause.  
  
The gingerbread man spoke again, this time to me. "Child, tell the truth. Why is it you have come to Aiur?"  
  
"Um, by accident....."  
  
"Then what was the reason for your first time here? And what was it you told Tassadar?"  
  
I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Nowhere, I mean I have to....go..."  
  
I heard the distinct sound of the gingerbread man smacking his forehead. "Very well." 


	4. Protoss Children are Cute Too

How many more times must I say it? I don't own Starcraft.  
  
Mmmmmmm.....coffee.  
  
--------  
  
I am so embarrased. When they took off the blindfold, I found out that the guy I've been calling the demented gingerbread man is Aldaris. I'm surprised he hasn't strangled me or something because of it. Why didn't I recognize his voice?  
  
It turns out that Aldaris really doesn't hate humans at all. He just thinks of us as inferior beings. I don't mind that so much, but what does bother me is how he every so often gives me a look like I'm insane. He's stopped talking to me so much. I don't think he likes speaking to humans.  
  
I'm missing something; I just know it. Why do these Protoss put up with me, and why are they talking as if I've been to Aiur before? A Ferinax even approached me, asking if I had come to check on Tassadar. What is it about Tassadar that's so important? I mean, besides the fact he sacrifices himself.  
  
Anyway, after I went to the bathroom (Protoss have the coolest bathrooms, they're big and always smell nice), I met Zearenal. He and two silent bodyguards (for the lack of a better word) were assigned to watch me and make sure I didn't escape. Lovely. But Zearenal was nice, and I didn't mind him so much.  
  
I was supposed to be brought before some representatives of the Conclave for intense questioning, but then a female Protoss, Vanril, protested. She said it was cruel to keep an injured child from rest, and that I should get some food, not to mention a shower. I wondered why they let her argue so with authorities, but they relented and let me wait until the next day for questioning.  
  
During all the arguing, Vanril kept calling me stuff like "little creature", "poor thing", and my personal favorite, "sweet little human girl". It was annoying, but I don't think she thought I understood her.  
  
Vanril then showed me where the Protoss equivalent of the showers were, got me a little room, and put out some clean clothes. I think she liked doing that stuff for me, as if I were some lost little dog she found on the street. Specifically, a rat terrier. It's sort of an ugly dog, similar to the chiquaqua (how do you spell it?).  
  
The shower was nice. Afterwards, I put on the robe left for me. It was meant for a very young Protoss, and white with blue markings. I wonder what the markings meant. Then I was given some water and a dish of something like rice, only a bit green looking. It was mostly bland, but I was really hungry at that point.  
  
Then I was sent to the room for rest. It was tiny, with only a bed (huge, for a bed) and a desk and chair set. I was totally bored. Apparently my books were found at one point or another, and all of them were gathered in a little stack on the desk. I decided it was as good a time as any to do my homework, even though I might not even be able to go home again.  
  
But it didn't take me so long as I thought it would to get that done. I stared out the window, thinking I should ask if I could see the city. There is so much about Protoss culture I wanted to learn. However, the door to the room was locked.  
  
I opened the window, as soon as I figured out how to do it. There was a ledge just outside the window, too small for Toss but just perfect for me to sit on. The roof rounded off at the top, creating a curved wall next to the window. I crawled out onto the ledge, and leaned against the curved part. I looked out over the city, observing how lovely it was, also noticing that I was in a room several floors up from the ground. I then shut my eyes, deeply inhaling the fresh air.  
  
The door opened in the room. "Child, where are you?"  
  
I looked to see who it was. Aldaris.  
  
"Get inside."  
  
I crawled back in, observing that Aldaris had found the amulet. He looked at me annoyed, as if waiting for an explination.  
  
Shrugging, I said, "It was too tight."  
  
He put it on my wrist again, this time making it a bit more loose. "Do not let me find that you are without it again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Judicator locked the window, gave me a very strange look, and left with one last comment. "You shall find that is will be worth your time to rest before you are questioned."  
  
"Um, yes sir." I always get the urge to say 'yes sir' in front of him.  
  
The door shut behind Aldaris, and its lock clicked. I lay on the bed, staring at the white ceiling. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to think about what could happen to me next, so I began to read Return of the King, going to where I left off.  
  
"Alas! For she was pitted against a foe beyond the strength of her mind and body. And those who will take a weapon to such an enemy must be sterner than steel, if the very shock shall not destroy them. It was an evil doom that set her in his path. For she is a fair maiden, fairest lady of a house of queens.  
  
And yet I know not how I should speak of her. When I first looked on her and perceived her unhappiness, it seemed to me that I saw a white flower standing straight and proud, shapely as a lily, and yet knew that it was hard, as if wrought by elf-wrights out of steel. Or was it, maybe, a frost that had turned its sap to ice, and so it stood, bitter-sweet, still fair to see, but stricken, soon to fail and die? Her malady begins far back before this day, does it not, Eomer?"  
  
I finished the book, but I was still bored. By this time, the sun was beginning to set on my second day here. The sight from the window was beautiful, a sparkling city preparing for the night. If only I was let out to see it, the zerg had never come to destroy it, and I knew I had some way to get home, then I would be able to observe the city as it should be seen. Happy.  
  
If only it would last.  
  
Eventually I slept.  
  
------  
  
The morning came. I awoke in time to see the last bit of darkness go. I didn't know what to do. Trying the door, I found it was still locked. Not that I was expecting otherwise, I just hoped.  
  
My brush was in my backpack, so I tried to get my hair looking a bit less messy. It was tolerable when I finished, the best I could do without gel. Opening one of the drawers of the desk, I found a few more of the Protoss gowns. I found a yellow one that looked interesting, so I put it on. There were no shoes (as if the Protoss would have any), but since Protoss walked barefoot, I figured there wasn't anything particularly sharp on the floor.  
  
Well, I was as ready as I could be for the questioning. What would they ask me? But more importantly, what would I tell them? I couldn't mention Starcraft, so I tried to push back my memories of playing the game.  
  
"It doesn't exist." I thought.  
  
I read The Hobbit until I heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. The book went down, and I patiently waited. In came Zearenal and the bodyguards.  
  
"Good morning." I chirped. "What's the plan for today?"  
  
This sort of startled Zearenal; I have no idea why. Maybe he was expecting me to be asleep or something.  
  
"I am instructed to take you to members of the Conclave for questioning." he said. "your future will be decided there."  
  
"Alright then, let's go." It was strange how cheerful I was without coffee.  
  
We went off. Zearenal led the way, and the bodyguards stayed a few feet behind me. It was them I never understood; why was I so important that I had to have two large Sargas around to prevent my escape? But I let it go.  
  
Zearenal opened the door to a moderately sized room. A ring of tables lined the room, with a lone one in the center; my table. So I sat. One the tables around were Judicatora of the Conclave. I wasn't nervous, for some reason. All I had to do was tell the truth.  
  
They asked me how I got there, and I told them my story. I don't think any of them believed me, especially when I mentioned that I was from Bill, Wyoming. It seems to sound like I just came up with the name on a whim, or that it was the name of some guy I knew. Bill is sort of a pathetic name for a town.  
  
Then they started to ask the hard questions.  
  
One Protoss, who beared a strangely similar appearance to Hugo Weaving, asked, "What do you know of the rebellion of the former executor Tassadar?"  
  
Tassadar had to come into this somewhere. "Um, nothing..." I answered.  
  
"You know who he is?"  
  
"Um, not really."  
  
He gave me a funny look. "Are you certain that you were not involved with his abandonment of direct orders?"  
  
"Of course not. I don't even know what you're talking about. Besides, Tassadar is mature enough to make his own decisions, I guess."  
  
Another guy spoke. "How did you arrive here the first time?"  
  
"Um.....I don't know..."  
  
"It is true," said a rather frightening looking Toss in a corner. "that you have a particular fondness for children?"  
  
What kind of question was that? "Well, yeah, I like kids."  
  
"Even Protoss children?"  
  
"Um, why is this relevant?"  
  
"You will answer the question."  
  
"Okay, I think Protoss children are cute too." I suddenly felt very unintelligent.  
  
The weird questions continued. I answered as best I could, not even thinking about Starcraft in any way. If they found out about that, well, things would not go so good for me. But finally it ended with one last question.  
  
"Do you understand what is written on this paper?"  
  
I observed the writing. It was regular letters, but in a different pattern. "Well," I replied. "it's German. I know the general grammatical pattern and I have a dictionary, so give me a bit and I should be able to translate it."  
  
Thus I was sent back to the room to work on it. I laid out my dictionary and a clean piece of paper, then set to work. 


	5. Going Home, Staying Shortly

I would like to say that I own Starcraft. But I don't. Dang.  
  
--------  
  
The whole idea was weird. Why would somebody send the Protoss a letter in German since they don't understand it? Someone playing a mind game, trying to see if they could decipher it? That didn't seem likely. But then I had a thought. Perhaps the letter was not for the Protoss at all...  
  
I got to work. It took me a very long time, because of my short attention span. And then there was the compound words. The work was tedious, but fortunately the message was not so long. I held, after much work, a copy of the message, in English, scrawled out in my ugly handwriting. I began to read, shocked that the message contained my name; it was for me, apparently from someone who knew I would be here.  
  
It read:  
  
"Greetings. By now the Protoss should have taken you in, and you're sitting at the desk now, reading this. The Protoss are suspicious of you, so watch what you say in front of them. They watch you for lies and inconsistencies. But don't worry. That is merely bigotism. You are going to be fine.  
  
Listen to me. By now you have been wondering how you are to get home. That is not going to be a problem. The Protoss have not told you this, but you are powerful, more so than they can imagine. Thus they fear you, and Aldaris has made you wear the green amulet. This prohibits your abilities while you wear it. You may note that you have never before noticed these powers. That is because your powers simply do not exist at home.  
  
These powers should allow you to find the exits, even with the amulet on. The exits occur every so often on Aiur, and there are five in the city of your present location. You will know when you find them; a strange sensation will draw you. The nearest one is at the Gardens of Adun. Jump through it when you want to leave.  
  
You wonder if you should tell them. You know what I'm talking about. That is entirely up to you. Their future isn't good, but will your warning affect anything? Time will tell, if you risk it.  
  
Closest of friends, Harleynte"  
  
I was enraptured by the bizarreness. Who was this 'Harleynte'? Why was she my closest friend? Mindlessly, I tore up the paper and the translation. Of course, tearing up the German page would be irrelevent, because the Protoss likely had a copy of it somewhere else. I sat blankly. What should I do?  
  
Thinking about the last bit of the message, I realized Harleynte was talking about Duran. Should I tell the Protoss about him and his plans? It would sound so crazy to them...  
  
The door suddenly opened, and in came Zearenal with the guards.  
  
"Well," he asked. "what does the message mean?"  
  
I just stared at the desktop.  
  
"Child?"  
  
"Call up the Conclave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have them gather, as soon as possible. I have something to tell them." I looked up at the bewildered Protoss. "It is imperitive that they hear of this immediately. Go. Now."  
  
Zearenal said something to the guards, or at least I think he did. It's sort of hard to tell when you aren't psionic, or at least this ability is impeded by a green amulet. They gave me a funny look, then left, locking the door behind themselves.  
  
I got ready to leave. My words probably wouldn't affect the Conclave's opinion of anything, except to make me that much more insane in their minds. So I'd have to make my exit before they decided to lock me up in a stasis cell.  
  
While I was being interrogated, someone must have cleaned my original clothes, then left them for me. I put these on quickly. My books I swept quickly into my backpack, adding two of the Protoss gowns. Hey, they were pretty, and I don't think they'd mind too much if I took them. But feeling sort of guilty, I declined to take a third. I am such a hypocrite sometimes.  
  
So the nearest exit was in the gardens of Adun, eh? I looked out my window, spotting a patch of color in about the center of the city. But was that the right garden? Taking off the amulet, I found it was so.  
  
I broke open the window lock, then swung it open. Testing the limits of my abilities, I carefully and quickly forced my backpack to the exit, which was mostly just blurred bushes from my point of view. It landed, as I later found out, perfectly into the exit.  
  
Then the window was shut. I had nothing to do but wait until Zearenal let me out. My LOTR books were in my pack. Suddenly I got these strange feelings in my head. I tried to figure out what it was, confused until I heard footsteps outside. Somebody was coming.  
  
I hurriedly snapped on the amulet, and sat quietly on the bed. The door unlocked and opened just as I sat. In came Judicator Aldaris. What was this?  
  
"It seems you now exercise power over the Conclave, small one." he began. "Ordering it about when you wish."  
  
"Hey, I've got some important stuff for y'all to know, and it's best I tell you right away."  
  
"Why did you not mention this earlier?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure I should. It's a bit insane, especially from your perspective."  
  
Aldaris's eyes turned a sort of pale red shade. "Why?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait until the Conclave meets. I don't really feel like repeating myself."  
  
"I will be unable to attend, as there are other things to accomplish today."  
  
I grinned a bit. "Sounds like a personal problem to me."  
  
He gave me a look.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you a little bit. Um....well, okay. The Confederacy has been keeping some bizarre secrets, or, more specifically, an important power in the Confederacy. Apparently, they're getting a bit creative with the use of the zerg they've captured. Eh...have there been any reports of Protoss suddenly disappearing? Or getting captured by the Confederates?"  
  
"None have disappeared. And the Confederacy is more prone to destruction than capture. Why do you ask?"  
  
"That's where you're wrong then. The Confederacy doesn't always kill available prisoners."  
  
A very strange, almost bewildered expression appeared on Aldaris's face. "Does this have anything to do with 'the creative use of zerg' you have spoken of?"  
  
"Ah, indeed. See, there's this guy in the Confederacy, I don't know his real name, but he's intending to create something to bring about some sort of ancient power, or so he says."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Eh, I know a lot of things I shouldn't know."  
  
The door opened again. Zearenal and the guard appeared.  
  
"It is time to go, young one." said Zearenal. "The Conclave has gathered, and will hear you now."  
  
"Good." I hopped down the bed. "Sorry Judicator, you'll just have to wait to find out more."  
  
So I approached the guard, and they began to escort me away. But before we left, I turned back to Aldaris.  
  
"Kerrigan controls the Matriarch. You don't understand it now, but you will later. Remember."  
  
Thus we left for the Conclave. It wasn't too long a way. They didn't want to alert the general public, I guess, because we drove about in some sort of a covered vehicle. This was a big disappointment to me; I wanted to see the city. Oh well, I'd see it later. My plans of the first chapter were already formed in my mind.  
  
You know where the story goes from here. Just reread chapter one. As it reveals, after a time with the Conclave, I found the exit and jumped through. I made it to the back of the stone church, as if I had never left. My backpack was there waiting for me. I ran off toward home.  
  
----perspective change----  
  
"The girl is running down the street, H'avoln."  
  
"We have certainly messed up this one. Such anomalies cannot be allowed. How did she find the time whisp in the first place?"  
  
"Unknown. But we are going to be in trouble for this. Do you know where she went?"  
  
"The scans are inconclusive. I could scan longer, but we might never find out. But she seems to be no worse for wear, Harleynte."  
  
"H'avoln, look at this. Notice how the girl has paused in her run. With each step she had taken, she forgot more and more of her adventure through the rip. Now she wonders why she runs."  
  
"Yes, but she will never completely forget. Look at her wrist. That amulet thing she wears she did not have when she went into the whisp. And her subconscious mind will ever hold the events of her travel. She will remember sometime."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The girl is perfect. If she could pass through the whisp this unharmed, she will be of great use to our group. We could give her a few years to grow, then send her back to the beginning. She would certainly help."  
  
"That girl in the Xel'Naga? How do you know she could help us?"  
  
Harleynte gave a little grin. "I know a lot of things I shouldn't know." 


	6. Peace and Death

Hey guess what. I own Starcraft*  
  
----[Artanis's perspective, after Brood War]----  
  
I cannot believe the way things are presently going. The universe is in shambles, and it can only get worse from here. The zerg run rampant, we are not strong enough to stop them. Our past has rendered the Terran Dominion weak, and they are our only allies after the destruction of the UED forces.  
  
Strange. I cannot remember how many times I have been told not to trust Arcturus Mensk. Raynor told me several times, Zeratul once or twice, the former Matriarch likely, and even Aldaris. But now we work together, to an extent. At this moment I am receiving a report from our scouts, who have been observing Kerrigan's actions.  
  
The files came in through the computer, and I read them with little interest. As had been expected, the zerg had not acted. Things have been this way for a month now. Though I do not believe Kerrigan will attack soon, it is a terrible fear that she is planning a sort of surprise. Indeed, this is the working theory. The reports show that she is doubling her forces, despite her inaction otherwise.  
  
But as for the conditions of Shakuras, things could hardly be worse. We do not have the resources required to rebuild our largest cities, agriculture is trailing, and our population is struggling. But our greatest struggle is this: fear is winning.  
  
Yet we survive. I have no doubt it is the same with Mensk. He has grown just as weary as myself. How does he stand this? His leadership has been marked in greed, his downfall. Bitterness must consume him.  
  
I have spent this morning doing what I can to ease the problems concerning Shakuras's reconstruction and defense. Time is necessary for completion, but that is simply something we do not posess. It feels like the end. The end of glorious times, of glorious events. There are no more heros.  
  
Must I spend my life in this tired role, ever to serve in futility under the watch of zerg? Is there not chance for me to recover from this past? I am far to young to be under such responsibility. Every day I desire to battle with the zerg, that I might be proven worthy of the title I hold. No, I do not wish for this title. I wish for the fame of the noble Tassadar. I wish for his heroic death most of all. Today's pain is beyond bearing.  
  
I have to get out. Perhaps I should take a short walk. I need to clear my mind.  
  
"I shall return shortly, Zhanos." I tell my assistant.  
  
"Very well."  
  
I walk outside, but what do I see? More despair. The ground is merely dust, the city is crumbles, and the air is putrid. The only relief I receive is from the sky, the same sky I have looked upon since my arrival to Shakuras.  
  
Unconsciously wandering, I find myself in a burial ground. I continue, observing some of the names on the markers. I recognise most; they were my closest friends, who have the envious luck of attaining peace.  
  
My thoughts return to Tassadar. He was fated for glory, it seemed. I remember the story Aldaris once told me, in the short days of his tolerance of the Dark Templar...  
  
///Flashback///  
  
The corsairs had arrived. I waited as they landed. This was an important moment in the history of the Protoss, for this would be the first time the Khalai and the Dark Templar were ever united. Raszagal stood beside me, eager to greet the arriving Judicatora.  
  
Finally the corsairs had touched down, and the doors had opened. Out came the important nobles of the past age, humbled by the present. We greeted them, and I approached a tall, cloaked figure, only his burning eyes visible under the rim of the hood. This Judicator, Aldaris, removed his hood, spoke a small salutation to the Matriarch, and followed us into the nexus.  
  
There we prepared for a defense against the zerg, those that had followed from Aiur. This was completed quite quickly. None seemed eager to contradict another. It was a bit uncomfortable. But it was over.  
  
Knowing that he was familiar with the hero Tassadar, I went over to Aldaris, hoping to learn more. He acknowledged my presense with a calm, "Yes?"  
  
"If you would, please tell me of Tassadar."  
  
"There is little to tell that you do not already know. Tassadar was an exceptional student, a strong warrior, and a noble Templar."  
  
"So his reluctency to obey orders was unexpected?"  
  
Aldaris's eyes focused out a bit, remembering. "Not quite. One incident in his younger years should have indicated it, but the Conclave had not remembered it until his rebellion.  
  
"It was a little more than three hundred years ago, when Tassadar was only the age of five. He and his parents had been out in the country, I believe visiting relatives. But by some circumstance, he was lost in the forest. It was strange to think how this could have happened, and to this day none are certain.  
  
"Search parties went out, but the child was not found. Not until that night did we find him, or rather he was brought to us.  
  
"I was not formerly involved in the situation, but was attending my own business at the outskirts of a city near the forest where the boy was lost. And, emerging from the forest, there came a young human girl, holding the baby Tassadar, singing him some Terran lullaby. As for the boy, he was almost asleep, snuggled against the girl, his right hand firmly grasping a lock of her blond hair.  
  
"It was the strangest thing my companions and I had ever seen. The girl silenced when she saw us, immediately coming to me, her face expressing worry. As she approached, I found that she was different. Her mind was not easily examinable; indeed it was quite resistant to psionic emanations. Nor did she show any surprise at our species. It was as if she knew of Protoss.  
  
"'I think he's sick.' the girl said, indicating Tassadar. 'he's frozen cold, and he won't warm up.'  
  
"I took Tassadar and noticed that the girl was right. He was quickly wrapped in one of the cloaks and taken away. The girl, nervous and for the moment ignored, turned away to the woods. But she was stopped and taken.  
  
"As we continued to the city, some of the group discussed how the child could have found Tassadar. One, Tuslinar, spoke his guess, that the girl, on some insane whim, had taken the boy for her own amusement, returning him when he fell ill.  
  
"Though we spoke not aloud and not in English, the girl seemed to understand the conversation. She became instantly offended and gave an ugly look, uttering 'bloody Toss' before she decided it would be best to ignore our speech.  
  
"She was brought before members of the Conclave, but she never answered seriously. We soon grew frustrated, for the girl paid little attention, and had the habit of calling us by strange names in her head. I was 'the demented gingerbread man'.  
  
"Our patience was worn thin, and guards were called to have her put in a stasis cell. But as soon as she passed the door, she promptly jumped out of a window. We ran to it, but she was gone, quite literally disappeared. We considered this sort of an omen for Tassadar, but it was all but forgotten until he left."  
  
I was amazed. "Did you ever find out anything about the girl?"  
  
"Yes, she reappeared about a month ago on Aiur, somehow looking younger than-" Aldaris was interrupted by a psionic thought of the Matriarch. "Excuse me, it seems I have business. We shall continue this conversation later."  
  
But later never came. The arrival of Kerrigan, the search for the crystals, the UED, the betrayal-our betrayal or his?. The times passed by Aldaris, leaving him to die.  
  
Once again I am envious.  
  
///End flashback///  
  
This is all. The future has been taken by those who hate. It is futile to continue, for the day of our destruction will soon come. We struggle to rebuild, but it is all for naught. The only hope is to die honorably, while there still is a chance.  
  
As I turn back to exit the burial grounds, a figure interrupts my thoughts. It is a human girl, sitting with her head bowed, and her back against someone's stone marker. I approach her, and she lifts her blonde head, giving a little smile.  
  
"Hello." she said. "What's new in the K-sector?"  
  
--------  
  
*I'm lying. 


	7. I love coffee

Sorry it's been so long. But here's the next chapter.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I don't own Starcraft. Except in my wonderful dreams. Mmmm....sleep...  
  
--------  
  
"Hey, what's been going on out here?" I asked Artanis.  
  
Artanis was a bit flustered at my presense, so didn't respond. I guess it's strange to have some random girl pop up in a graveyard. But I knew the answer already. From the looks of it, Artanis had ascended in rank, because Zeratul and every other high ranking Protoss was dead or disappeared.  
  
"Zerg problems, eh?" I said needlessly. "Well, I've got just the things! When I was thinking, what would take care of the zerg? So I brought agent orange, asbestos, and chlorine tabs. The tabs are meant for pools, but hey, if somebody inhales it, their lungs don't work anymore. But we can discuss it later."  
  
I jumped up. "We wait for nothing! Now is the time to get plans laid out. I assume you heard of that psi disrupter, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, you see that the UED had the right idea. We can't destroy the zerg right yet, we have to control them. Why? Because when our enemy comes, we will need the strength."  
  
"Wait," Artanis interrupted. "do not continue. Who are you? What is your name? Are you that same girl who appeared so strangely on Aiur?"  
  
"That'd be me. Speaking of back then, how's Aldaris doing these days? He isn't all that bad a guy, for a giant, hateful gingerbread man. A regular Thomnas the Faun he is."  
  
Artanis was quite confused at this point. "I...I'm afraid Judicator Aldaris is no longer living."  
  
"Ah! More's the pity! Why, I should have known he was dead. Completely forgot, how silly of me. But if we ever want to get Aiur back, we have to move on. Now what's the situation? Has Zeratul disappeared yet?"  
  
"Well, he has not returned from attempting to rescue the Matriarch...I suppose it is reasonable for him to have disappeared."  
  
"Then we better be prepared when he gets back."  
  
And so I, the daft girl, made my way to the headquarters of Shakuras. Artanis lead me on. I don't think he was quite expecting me to act this way. But what does he know?  
  
I had a plan, a good plan. It would have to work, because it was so bloody devious. But I suppose I should explain a bit more as to what went on, and how I made it back to the Starcraft universe. It was quite strange. I finally met Harleyente.  
  
Harleyente is one of the Xel'Naga, or so she claimed, and I found it hard to doubt her in this. She knew much of Protoss history, but only as much as any true gamer would. Facts beyond the gaming manual she declined to confirm or deny, yet still I believed. I was gullible.  
  
My most close friend, as she referred to herself, spoke of how useful it would be for me to join the elite group of 'Naga. Harley told me that I would be sent back in time to join them in their early days. I turned the offer down. Wasn't ready to go do something that crazy.  
  
Anyway, I found out why all those Toss were talking about Tassadar all the time when they questioned me. Harleyente threw me somewhere in time, I found out afterwards to test me, and I ended up finding baby Tassadar in the forest. I brought him home and ran off, and that's when Harleyente talked to me. Turned her down for the Xel'Naga thing, but I did manage to convince her to let me come back to the Starcraft world, right after the games.  
  
But now I've got a mission of my own to complete. To defeat Duran once and for all, for great justice. Hee, I just love quoting ghetto computer games. Anyway, to defeat Duran, I needed the Terrans and Toss to be allied, if but for a short time. But they were weak, presently. So now I need the zerg. Kerrigan is my first obstacle, but she shall be taken care of shortly.  
  
So I went with Artanis to the base as he told me of universal conditions. I knew it already, but I thought I should hear details. We went inside to plan my endeavor; as few people as possible were going to be put in danger on my account.  
  
-----  
  
A carrier and a science vessel went over to a small, zerg infested planet, not one really involved in the game. I can't remember what it was called, because...I don't know, bad memory. Anyway, I rode in the carrier (man is that thing cool) and went to talk to the Queen of Blades. She was ready for us, as we had announced our arrival.  
  
So we stopped, holding orbit around this small planet. On the screen came Kerry, with an ever-so-merry, "What do you want?".  
  
"To warn you, Kerry." I responded. "There's something you should know."  
  
"Well, out with it, before I find it necessary to destroy you."  
  
"Wise Kerry," I said, not fully free of sarcasm. "you always know what's most proper. Anywho, I dare to say that the zerg swarm is not the most powerful force in the universe, at this time. You have a challenger. One who is more devious and cold than you ever dreamed of being."  
  
Kerrigan had a strange expression creeping up on her face, something like fear because she was trying to hide it. "Explain."  
  
"See, there's this guy who had an idea. A magnificent idea, I daresay. He thought he would hybridize some zerg and Protoss, and you know how different that is from just infesting Toss. So this guy learned much about phsiology, then formed or joined up with the Confederacy. When Arcturus Mensk mostly tore down this organization, he joined up with the UED. At one point or another, he joined up with you, then found a way to use the UED to some your advantage, but mostly his. He then abandoned you when you really needed him."  
  
Knowing exactly who I was talking about, the queen paled with fear and fury.  
  
"Eh, don't worry now, m'lady. The hybrids are asleep at this point. Won't emerge until who knows when. But soon enough, they'll come. After that, well, I don't know. I bet you could guess."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because the recent circumstances had by all don't let us have the strength to defeat Duran. He's quite a bit stronger than us at this point, don't you think? I would like to offer you a temporary alliance, until Duran and his little hybrids are all taken care of, whenever that should be. Just a little agreement where we pretty much just leave each other alone, you know. Shouldn't waste strength while the real enemy is out there, able to take us all down."  
  
Kerrigan thought for a moment, raising an eyebrow. She considered me and my proposal, as I stared confidently straight into her eyes. It was hard not to burst out laughing, but I managed a straight face, just with a bit of smile.  
  
"You're lying." Kerrigan said finally. "your face shows it. You just want the swarm to stay away from you Terrans and the Protoss. You want protection. I'm not going to fall for it. My forces will teach you never to lie to the Queen of Blades."  
  
Kerrigan must have sent them a psionic message, but none of them moved a claw. She became disturbed.  
  
"Oh yeah," I said. "should've said this before, but I anticipated your answer. I have created a special psionic virus just for you, and now a most of your swarm in this area answers to me. The more time passes, the more the virus spreads, to a point. But for now we retreat, to fight another day, when we are stronger. Always remember that there are two people more mighty than you, myself and Duran."  
  
"You...you weren't lying?"  
  
"Of course not, Kerry. I never lie. G'day."  
  
And I left. Boy do I love coffee. I mean... 


End file.
